User blog:LazyLilac/KCP-Ronpa, Chapter 1, Investigation
This is a Danganronpa Flipline fanfic using KCP entries. If this gets taken down, either Monokuma kills everyone (School Life and investigation) or the Killer gets away (Class trial.) This is an AU to Papa Louie and Gamerias. What happened last time that is important: Monokuma sent out motive videos to everyone, which likely leads up to the first death. The first victim is Bryan, the Ultimate Scientist, 'made by my brother. I am sorry for the loss. Body Announcement, 7:20 Melissa: ''Monokuma appeared on the screen. Monokuma: Whoops, sorry I was late! Anyways, a body has been found! You have 2 hours to investigate and then comes the 'Class trial! ' MonoKingsley: Also, we added new rules, to prepare you for the trial! Melissa: I stared at the corpse. No way someone betrayed us and killed him! I turned on my E-Handbook like everyone else. 9. Attending a trial is mandatory. If you don't participate, you will be punished. 10. Shouting or screaming is allowed. 11. Running away isn't allowed unless gained permission. 12. An execution will start after the killer is found out. 13. If you don't get the blackened correct, the principal, vice principal, and the killer will leave the trial grounds. The rest will be locked in the trial room and wait until spikes descend on them. (Made up) 14. If someone assisted the killer, they will still be executed if the killer makes it out. Melissa: I shivered. The trials seemed really hard. I mean, none of us went to court! Not that I know of, anyways. Monokuma: Also, to give you help, here's the Monokuma file! Melissa: A new app called "Monokuma File #1" appeared on my E-Handbook next to the motive. I opened it. '''Monokuma File #1 The victim of this case is Bryan, the Ultimate Scientist. The time of murder was 11:28PM at Melissa's study center. The weapon used was a shovel. "Monokuma File #1" added to your Truth Bullets. Melissa: I turned off my E-Handbook after I read through it twice. Jake shot me a suspicious look. It was a bit frightening if you ask me. Ginny: Hi. What did I miss?! Ginny: UWAH! Is that a dead body? Bryan's dead?! Dakota: Don't act like you don't know anything! It's kinda obvious who killed Bryan... Right? Jake: We still have to investigate for the class trial. It's not certain who the killer is. Ginny: So, should we investigate? Amy: Of course. We need to find out who killed Bryan! Investigation (7:30) Start! Melissa: None of us knew where to start. Besides Jake, who was already examining the body. Jake: Hey, what are the rest of you guys doing? Tyler: Hey! We're not all Ultimate Detectives! Jake: Well then, why not try your best to help out? Melissa: I guess. The weapon is a shovel, so I'll check both of my gardening sheds. Melissa: I opened the shed at my study center. One golden shovel had some water droplets on them. I figured that it would be the weapon. I looked at my sinks. One faucet was not fully closed... "Working faucet and soaked shovel" added to Truth Bullets. Jake: Hey, why don't you come help me investigate? Cooper is already with me. Melissa: Sure, I guess. Melissa: I followed Jake around my study center for any clues. He seems to be taking a while, so I chatted with Cooper for a few minutes. Cooper: Y'know, I feel like I've done this before. Melissa: You always say that you actually don't remember that anything important happened. Cooper: ... Cooper: Actually, I'm lying about my memory loss. Melissa: Why? Cooper: You're younger than me by some ages. I have a feeling I shouldn't tell you guys yet. Jake: Ahem, are you guys helping?! Melissa: Uh, yes! I stared at Bryan's corpse. Wait. It had something odd about it, other than the obvious bloody cut. He was smiling... "Happy Bryan" added to Truth Bullets (I know, it's a wierd name.) Jake: Are you helping? Melissa: Yeah! I'm also looking at things you aren't finding. I think I could do without you. Melissa: I ran back to my dorm as I remembered the missing shovel, the normal one. I opened the shack again, but it was still missing. "Missing Shovel" added to Truth Bullets. Melissa: I think I've found a lot of evidence. I didn't know where to search next. '' Ginny: Do you want to investigate with me? Melissa: Alright. Melissa: ''We went over some of the things I've already found. Then, Ginny found a clue, near Bryan's body again. Ginny: This liquids spells out "ESC." Melissa: What's that supposed to mean? Ginny: I have no idea, but it can lead up to the murderer. "Death Message" added to Truth Bullets Leila: Eek! The two prime suspects are working together to destroy evidence! Elle: ... Elle: I think you shouldn't jump to conclusions. Melissa: It seems like everyone is only looking in my study center. I went out the door, and looked around. I decided to walk down some hallways. Then I stopped. In the cafeteria, which was real close, there was a slash on the wall. I wonder where that came from. "Slashed wall" added to Truth Bullets Melissa: I looked around. David was near me. I guess I could ask him questions. Melissa: Hi David, can you help me out a bit? David: Sure. Melissa: Alright. Did anything strange happen before you went into your room? David: Actually, yes. When you left your study center, I heard people coming in again. Melissa: Huh? Strange. Anything else? David: Nah, I don't think so. Melissa: Alright, thank you. "David's Account" added to Truth Bullets Melissa: More pweople were in my study center, so I might as well go there to ask people. When I reached there, Amy greeted me. Amy: Hi! Melissa: Whoa, you seem way too enthusiastic during a murder investigation. Amy: I guess that's a bad thing, huh. Staying happy was usually one of my ways to evade trouble. Melissa: Being happy isn't that bad. I just thought it came by suprise. Anyways, did you see Bryan around 11:28? Amy: No, but I could share something suspicious. Melissa: Yeah, what is it? Amy: After we were all given the motive video, I saw Bryan muttering "I guess no one wants me." It was kind of strange. I didn't think it through enough. Melissa: Thanks. "Amy's account" added to Truth Bullets. Melissa: I thought it might be a good choice to ask the adults for information. Elle: ... Elle: Is there something you need? Melissa: Yes. Did you see anything suspicious around the time of the murder? Elle: ... Elle: ... Melissa: Umm... Tyler: It probably takes a while for her to think about something more complicated. Melissa: Then how about you, Tyler? Tyler: Well, not much. But he was running out the door when I went to my room. I thought that he was going to switch between his room and study center, but I guess not. "Tyler's Account added to Truth Bullets Elle: ... Elle: I haven't seen anything weird during yesterday. But I think I have a clue. Melissa: Hmm? Elle: Bryan was killed in this study center, wasn't he? Melissa: Yes. Elle: Well, he wasn't allowed in here during yesterday. Then how was he able to get in? Melissa: Good question. I think this could lead up to something. "Bryan's restrictions" added to Truth Bullets. Melissa: Later, we were all in my study centerr, trying to find more clues. I feel like we've forgotten about the Death Message completely. Monokuma: Alright. Your investigation time is alllll 'up! Now we all have to go to the class trial, and find out who killed Bryan! Jonathan: Hey! I think we need more time! Toby: Yeah, 2 hours to investigate for a murder case is only for people like Jake! Dakota: We'll never figure it out!! Jake: Tch. I got it all planned on how it would go. Monokuma: Anyways, let's head out onto the trial grounds!! Aria: Then where is it? MonoKingsley: A place where only the Pricipal and I could summon! Chris: Summon? Johny: I'm guessing this is all fiction. Melissa: ''We followed the two bears to an empty space. Leila: Is this the place we're having the trial? Amelia: I'm guessing not. They would want the place to be fancy, wouldn't they? Melissa: We gave attention to Monokuma. There was a big elevator large enough to fit 17 people, and I guess 2 bears. We all had personal space in the elevator. We walked in. Monokuma pressed a button. The elavator doors closed and started going down. Leila: I don't like the looks of this. It's all dark and scary! Melissa: The elevator stopped, and we all walked out onto the trial grounds. Monokuma bounced on a throne, and MonoKingsley got a chair. We got assigned spots. I was next to Tyler and Luna. I looked around. Cooper and Elle were given extra tables. There were reds drapes, blue walls, and checkered floors. Well, I guess the Life or Death Trial will now start. '''(Next update: Starting the Trial post) (Every update is going to have one truth bullet. So I guess it will take about 10 updates or so.) Investigation and collecting Truth Bullets might be a bit rushed compared to School Life, since School Life was a day and Investigation is two hours. Category:Blog posts